It is known to equip optoelectronic components, for example, light emitting diode components with optical elements for beam shaping. For some applications it is desirable to embody such an optical element such that an optoelectronic semiconductor chip of the optoelectronic component is not visible from outside the optoelectronic component in the switched-off state. Moreover, it may be desirable to embody the optical element in a planar manner on a side facing away from the optoelectronic semiconductor chip. Only one side of the optical element is then available for beam shaping.